50 Shades of WickedSwan
by Swanqueenisbae
Summary: Emma's first day of college is not exactly what she expected when she meets her insanely hot teacher Zelena Mills. Pretty fast pace story, if you don't like this pairing please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N so this is really different, I noticed that there aren't any wicked swan fics like ANYWHERE and I know a couple of my bffs ship it so me and Rosie have been working on this and I hope you like!

Chapter 1

The bell echoed through the corridors as Emma ran towards class, her first day and she was late. She walked quietly into the classroom and sat down in the one available seat, in front of the professor.

"Emma Swan. You're late, come see me at the end of the day" The tall woman spoke strictly without any emotion.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as she caught a glance of the professor, Miss Mills. The woman's hair flowed down her chest like golden red silk, waving gently. When Emma met her gaze she felt drawn into her eyes, the icy blueness was like a lake of frozen emotion. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension. Emma could tell by her body language that she didn't like her but it just intrigued her more.

"Emma class is over" The woman demanded as Emma sat still in her daydream.

"Oh it is?" Emma replied innocently trying to avert eye contact and began packing up to leave.

"Emma may I speak with you?" Miss Mills insisted as Emma turned around sharply.

"Uh, yeah" Emma gulped and walked towards her. As she did her palms began to sweat.

"Maybe, if you payed as much attention in class as you did to me, you might actually pass. Miss Swan" The professor started as she sat on a desk facing Emma.

Emma just nodded like a child in a candy store, she was completely lost in Miss Mills' emotionless eyes.

Miss Mills snapped her green painted fingernails in Emma's face. "Miss Swan!" She let out a breath of frustration. "You aren't even listening"

Emma shook her head trying to get out of the daze that her professor put her in. Clearing her throat she blushed. "Hm?"

Miss Mills eyes got big. "Are you serious?"

Emma's eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"Miss Swan, please lose the mumble and pay attention when i'm speaking to you." her professor sighed. "You're dismissed" Miss Mills added as she sat up from the table and wandered over to her desk, staring at Emma while she walked away as if she was sleeping walking.

Emma sighed as the bell rang dismissing her final period. She wandered down the hallways and stopped at her locker.

"Boo!" a stranger covered Emma's eyes with their hand.

Emma turned around to face her best friend and hugged her.

"Belle! I didn't know you went here too?" Emma stuttered still a little shaken by the surprise.

"Yeah I do but guess what?" Belle replied smirking cutely and playing with the ends of her hair.

"What?" Emma blurted out not far from a whisper.

"We're roomies!" Belle shouted back way too over excitedly.

Emma stared at her for a few seconds not sure of what to say, to be honest she wasn't sure if spending her entire time in college in the same room as Belle was a good thing or not.

"Oh my god! That's great! how come i didn't know about this?"

"Beats me" Belle shrugged, closed Emma's locker, interlocked their arms and began walking down the corridor towards the dorms.

Emma lifted out her keys "Room 108" she turned the lock and pushed open the door quickly, and walked in her arm still interlocked with Belle's.

"Dibs on the right side!" Belle squeaked out un-able to control her excitement.

"Whatever floats your boat" Emma mumbled sighing as she walked over to her bed and fell onto it face first.

Belle giggled at the blondes actions. "So who's your professors so far?"

Emma grunted into the bed. "I've only seen one"

Belle furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

The blonde picked up her head and sighed. "I've only had one"

Belle nodded. "That bad?"

Emma groaned again and buried her head into the pillow. "She's so pretty"

Belle was silent for a few minutes trying to put together what the blonde said. "Did you just say she was pretty?"

Emma nodded into the pillow. "Yeah and that's an understatement"

"Wow"

"I know! You know what the worst part is? She caught me staring and now she doesn't like me"

"How do you know that already? You've barely had her?" Belle questioned unsure of Emma's intentions.

"She called me after class and gave me a lecture, that I should focus on my work more than her." Emma groaned shaking her head in regret.

"That's harsh and awkward."

"Tell me about it, but for some reason that just intrigued me more than it scared me" Emma admitted sitting up to face her friend.

"Intrigued? I thought you said she didn't like you?" The brunette stared at the blonde in confusion.

"She's mysterious and closed, I'm so drawn to her mystique" Emma gazed at her friend briefly, trying to make her understand.

Emma face planted "SHIT. I forgot, I have detention with her!" The blonde almost leaped off the bed and ran out the door "See ya later Belle!" she slammed it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma ran down the long corridors as fast as she could. Making her way past the lockers she stopped in front of Miss Mills classroom door. Taking a deep and shuddering breath she slowly opened the door and walked in.

The icy blue whirlpools of frozen emotion glanced up. "Nice for you to show up Miss Swan" the redhead spoke in a displeased tone as she continued marking her test papers.

"I..I'm sorry Miss" Emma stuttered intimidated by her beauty and gentle accent.

"Miss Mills." The professor shot back, quickly glancing at Emma.

Emma nodded her green eyes filling with an unexplainable sadness "I'm sorry" Emma was used to that, apologizing. She was used to people being snappy with her, and she was used to not being liked. Foster care could mold a person, it could shape you into a person that you don't even recognise.

"You can sit now Emma." Miss Mills demanded gently after she noticed Emma's sudden outburst of emotion in her eyes, she glanced over at a seat and almost like a gps, Emma followed and sat down slowly.

For ten minutes Emma sat in silence fidgeting with her fingers, taking quick glances at her beautiful teacher and thinking about her past.

Miss Mills looked up from her grading and saw the sad look that had washed over Emma's face. The professor lifted herself of her seat elegantly and sat down beside Emma.

"Are you alright?" Miss Mills questioned her enchanting pale blue eyes making direct eye contact with Emma, this time they weren't frozen anymore, they were melted with care and ambition that made Emma want to spill all her problems, but she couldn't, not yet.

As Emma heard those three words fall from Miss Mills' mouth she turned away abruptly hiding the tears that had just slipped from her eye. "I'm fine" She lied quickly, wiping her eyes and still facing the other direction.

"How many times have you said that without actually meaning it?" The professor began trying to nudge Emma to tell her the truth.

The bell rang suddenly. "I mean it, okay? I'm fine." Emma uttered angrily before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Emma!" Miss Mills called after her but she'd already left, her emotions had got so in the way that she just barged out instead of facing them.

The redhead sat in the spot beside the blondes desk, not moving from it. She leaned forward and her eyes caught the sight of a small piece of crumpled paper. Her curiosity flared as she picked it up and unraveled the paper. Her breath caught as she read the writing.

 _Congratulations Darling! You got into college, maybe this time you'll actually do something right for once and pass. You've been and always will be a disappointment to me Emma. ~ Cruella_


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Mills swallowed the lump in her throat and held back her tears, she lifted the piece of paper and crumpled it back into a ball and threw it across the classroom, before getting up and pushing her chair back angrily. She walked over to her desk and lifted a bit of paper and pen.

 _Emma, Whenever you feel like talking or whenever you need to talk, don't hesitate to come to me, i'm pretty much always in my classroom so come around anytime you need. ~ Zelena Mills._

Sniffing the redhead folded the piece of paper neatly before walking out of the classroom and into the hallway. Looking both ways she sighed, the hallway was empty. She could always call the front desk for information on Emma's dorm.

A curly haired brunette was smiling as she walked past Miss Mills.

"Wait!"

The brunette paused and turned towards the professor. "Yes?"

"Do you know a Emma Swan?"

The brunette nodded vigorously. "She's my best friend"

The redhead let out a breath of relief and handed Belle the note. "Please make sure she gets this"

Belle smiled at her in confusion, "Okay…"

Miss Mills sighed in relief "Thank you" she walked back in her classroom and sat down, cuffing her head in her hand and letting out another breath of relief.

Belle pushed the door open and walked into a blacked out, silent room. Belle looked around adjusting to the sudden darkness and walked over to her lamp, she pulled the cord and looked over at Emma's bed and walked over to sit beside her.

"Miss Mills asked me to give this to you" She blurted out handing the piece of paper to Emma.

Emma snatched it in confusion and unfolded it and smiled as she read.

"Is she sending you love notes or something?" Belle teased giggling uncontrollably.

Emma turned to her and laughed, punching her softly on the chest. "No!"

"I'm just teasing" Belle replied nodding her head vigorously, "What's it say?" she added trying to sneak a peak.

"Just about a homework I missed." Emma lied shaking her head in embarrassment from Belle's accusation.

"Okayyyy" Belle squeaked out in disbelief and got up and sat down in her office chair. "Anyway, I have revision to do so be quiet"

"already? whatever, i'm going to sleep anyway." Emma said groaning into her pillow and shutting her eyes.

Emma's alarm clock filled her hearing and she jumped up, slapping it with her hand and rubbing her eyes. "5am." she read aloud nodding. Emma got dressed and ran out of the dorm, she walked down the corridors towards Miss Mills' classroom. She took a deep breath and entered.

As she walked in Miss Mills was hugging a bit of material, Emma wasn't sure what it was but she was crying, she'd been crying for a while, the pale blue emotionless eyes were now red with blood shot, all the emotion was overwhelmed by streams of tears and her mascara was smudged under her eyes.

Emma stood still for a while in shock. Until Miss Mills looked up and noticed.

"Ahem, you're early" She squeaked her voice cracked and full of sadness. She quickly wiped her eyes. "Can I help you?"

Emma looked at the clock on the wall. She was right, Emma was early. The blonde sighed and eased her way further into the classroom. "I didn't mean to come so early" Her voice turned into a mumble. "Although I'm glad I did" Green eyes stayed focused on the icy blue eyes that held a sadness that she wanted to understand.

"You weren't supposed to see that" The professor's voice cracked in mostly sadness but now had a hint of embarrassment.

Emma gave a slight reassuring smile. "Yeah, but I did" she heard a student's boots thump their way down the hallway. She looked at the beautiful redhead and got closer. "Do you have any makeup with you?"

The redhead nodded in a daze and reached under the desk to grab her green bag. She laid the bag on the desk and grabbed a small red makeup bag.

Emma nodded and pulled a chair closer. "I'm going to do your makeup, ok? I know what it's like to not want people to know."

The professor nodded and she watched as the blonde unzipped the bag. She pulled out a case of foundation and a sponge. Emma's pale fingers brushed red hair behind the older womans ears. For a minute they locked eye contact and then Emma continued.

She dabbed the sponge in the foundation and started covering the redness on her professor's face from crying. Going in soft circular motions, she layered Miss Mills' face with the foundation. She dabbed a cotton pad in makeup remover and cleared away the smudged mascara before dotting concealer under her eyes and blending it. She lifted out a mascara and brushed it onto the professor's eyelashes, finally she lifted out red lipstick to match her top and smoothed it across her lips and she did this Miss Mills made direct eye contact with her and Emma bit her lower lip.

Emma moved away quickly and smiled, "All better."

Miss Mills returned the smile and sighed in relief. "T...Thank you" she stuttered.

Emma has never seen a teacher so weak and vulnerable before, it shocked her to see she had any emotions at all. "You don't need to, I understand." she added smirking.

"Well, I should probably let the class in, feel free to take a seat, anywhere you like." Miss Mills demanded softly before standing up and walking elegantly to the door.

Emma tilted her head in confusion at this sudden change of emotions, it's like she pulled her humanity switch. But she got up anyway and sat down in front of the professor's desk.

For the whole of the class Miss Mills and Emma kept trading glances and smiling at each other, Emma wasn't the only one distracted. The blonde remembered the note and lifted it out of her pocket as the bell rang.

"Right, I'll see you all tomorrow" Miss Mills spoke out strictly, putting on her strong facade again.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sat behind and waited for everything to leave.

"Is this going to be a continual thing you do Emma?" Miss Mills said smirking.

"What? Staying behind? probably." Emma nodded sighing in relief.

"Mmm" Miss Mills giggled at her stupidity.

"I got your note. Thank you, but I think you need someone to talk to more than I do." Emma locked eye contact with her and watched as her expression changed.

"You're right." Zelena nodded in embarrassment.

Emma quickly stood up "That isn't something to be embarrassed about Miss Mills"

"Zelena"

"What?"

"Call me Zelena, please"

Emma nodded. "Ok I'll do that. Do...Do you want to talk about what happened before class?"

Zelena shook her head. "I'm not ready for that yet"

Emma nodded once again and took in her professors closed off expression. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her eyes were downcast.

"Her name is Cruella" the blonde blurted suddenly, causing the redhead to flinch slightly. "She was one of my foster parents" Emma sighed and sat down at her desk, not looking Zelena in the eyes. This was the first time she's talked about it out loud. She swallowed a lump in her throat and picked at the sleeve of her sweater. "She… She wasn't nice. She was evil, like seriously evil. There was a kid before me that lived with her, I don't even know her name but I was so jealous that she got out" She chuckled humorously. "That makes me a bad person doesn't it"

Zelena stared at Emma in concern, Emma's body language frightened her. She got up and sat down beside Emma, "No, it doesn't. But, she couldn't have been that bad?" Zelena adverted her eyes down to the ground as she instantly regretted what she just said and sighed.

Emma flinched at Zelena's words. She wanted to tell her everything until she said that. How could she say that?. She shook her head not even glancing over at the redheaded professor. "Oh yes of course, I got into college that must mean that I had a great family, that must mean I had so much money"

"Emma, I'm so sorry, that's not what I meant… Please, let me understand what she's done to you." Zelena admitted and put her hand on top of Emma's. "I care." She tilted Emma's head up with her free hand and looked sincerely into her eyes.

Emma's breath hitched as she spotted the sincerity in Zelena's eyes. Her sad green eyes started to water. "I..I can't"

Zelena sighed and clasped Emma's hand into her own and once again lifted her head up, "You can, you can trust me." she breathed out, being the most sincere she'd ever been since the accident.

Emma clenched her eyes closed as a few tears escaped. "She… She hurt me" her voice was barely a whisper, right now she felt like that small little girl who swore to keep it a secret.

Zelena never broke eye contact the whole time she spoke, neither did she let go of her hand. "How did she hurt you?" Zelena finished, wiping Emma's tears with her sleeve and smiling softly, "You can tell me."

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath she looked down at her own sleeve. "Um"

Zelena glanced down at Emma's sleeve and got a sick feeling in her stomach, she knew where this was going. She took a tighter grip on Emma's hand and sighed. "You can tell me anything, don't worry."

Emma stared deeply into Zelena's eyes. "Promise me you won't tell" She begged with pleading eyes.

Zelena stared deeply back at her. "I promise you." she tightened the grip and smiled gently, trying to reassure her.

Emma nodded. "Ok, um she was a smoker and.." the blonde trailed off and pulled up her sleeve just enough to show the first burn mark on her forearm.

Zelena gasped and automatically covered it softly with her hand and took a gentle grip of her arm. "No one will ever hurt you again Emma." She lifted Emma's arm and placed a kiss on the mark, "I promise you that."

Emma gasped at the feeling of red lips caressing her pale broken skin. "Don't make promises you can't keep"

Zelena chuckled a little at Emma's comment, "oh but honey, I didn't make any that I don't intend to keep."

Emma studied Zelena's eyes and saw no lie there so she nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just so many people have said things, but they don't mean it"

Zelena looked down at the floor and then glanced back up at Emma, locking eye contact "This is the most sincere i've been since… since the accident." Zelena sighed letting go of Emma's hand.

Emma tilted her head to the side. "What accident?" She wasn't ready to end the connection with the professor so she reached for her hand again.

Zelena sighed completely surprised that she was about to open up to someone about this. "I've been a kept woman, for the past year." Zelena swallowed a lump in her throat and tightened the grip of Emma's hand. "My family… Regina and Cora Mills… I lost them a year ago... today." Zelena allowed a tear to slip down her cheek slowly as her voice broke.

Emma's eyes watered as she heard her professor speak of her loss in a sad and strained voice. Without thinking about it Emma launched forward and embraced the redhead. "I'm so sorry"

Zelena flinched at Emma's sudden outburst of emotion, but hugged her back tightly, "So am I… but I'm assuming you'd like to know how…?" added as she pushed her back softly.

Emma frowned slightly as she got pushed away, but quickly covered it up. "Only if you want to talk about it"

Zelena's throat tightened and she wiped her tears, "I need to." She admitted. "My mother was taking us to a diner, we were going to New Zealand the morning after. On our way there my mother, Cora, decided to take the shortcut and… we were almost… there…" Zelena's voice began to crack but she coughed and straightened her back. "We were almost there, when a car came out of nowhere. I was the only survivor, but sometimes I wish I didn't… survive." Zelena admitted looking down at the floor.

Emma blinked, her mind filtering through the horrid story that Zelena had told. Her head snapped up when she heard the redheads last sentence. Her hands shot forward and she grabbed Zelena's face. "No, don't ever wish that again… Please"

Zelena looked at her and gripped Emma's arms that were on her face, and moved them away slowly. "I've never said that out loud. I'm sorry. The truth is… I didn't deserve to survive." Zelena averted her eyes, hiding her tears.

Emma shook her head in sadness, she wanted to wipe away the tears on her professor's face, but everything else was pushed away so she sat on her hands. "I don't understand, why?"

Zelena looked Emma up and down, noticing she'd sat on her hands. "I did some terrible things, said some terrible things. I told Regina I hated her… And… and i never got to tell her any different. I love her so... much and I can't even tell her… So yes, death would be better than this torture."

Emma started freely crying at this point. "I'm sure she knew that Zelena, I'm sure that she knew you loved her" Emma made sure to say her professor's first name to get her point across.

Zelena glanced at the clock. "You're going to be late for class. You should go" She sat up and walked over to her desk in silence.

Emma shook her head. "I don't give a flying fuck about my next class"

"Emma you will leave this classroom!" Zelena said crossly, she didn't want to shout at Emma but she needed to be alone.

Emma's nose flared in anger as the redhead shouted at her. She snatched up her things and stomped her way to the door.

"Emma, I'm so sorry…" She admitted looking down as tears stained her paper on the desk.

The blonde gasped as a stray thought hit her. "Wait!" She sat her bag on one of the desks and pulled out a form. It was a form with information about her foster care agent. _Regina Mills._ She walked up to Zelena's desk and slammed the paper down. "Is this your sister?"

Zelena gasped at Emma's rage, and looked down quickly, her heart stopped as she saw the picture. "Y...yes…"


	5. Chapter 5

Emma backed up and slid down the wall. "I.. I thought she left me" She slammed her head against the wall. "I fucking blamed her for leaving me with Cruella and it wasn't even her fault"

Zelena jumped up quickly and ran over towards Emma, "I'm so sorry, Emma i'm so sorry" She fell down on her knees in front of her and wrapped her in her arms and hugged her tighter than she thought she could. "I'm sorry…" she finished letting tears stream down her face.

Emma cried into Zelena's shoulder. "I blamed her for so much." she sniffed. "She was so great, she was one of the good ones." She clutched onto Zelena as she spoke. "She used to talk about her sister, about how she was lucky to have a sister as great as you"

Zelena clutched onto Emma tighter "She… talked about how… great I was…? Emma i'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Zelena grasped Emma's head with her hand and pulled her more into the hug. "It's okay… You'll be okay, we'll get through it together, I promise." Zelena squeaked out between tears.

"They..They didn't even tell me. They didn't. I kept asking for her, I kept wondering 'what did I do?'" She sniffed and burrowed into the older woman. "I have been asking the same question for an entire year… Zelena I am so sorry you lost your sister"

"I'm not the only one who lost her… you lost your mother figure, I'm sorry Emma, I'm sorry you didn't know… I didn't know she adopted… I didn't know… You didn't do anything honey, it isn't your fault… It isn't your fault." Zelena pushed her head further into her and rocked her gently.

"We were in the process, she.. She was gone a week before it was finalized." She took a shaking breath, "Can..Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes.. anything" Zelena pushed her away to face her and wiped her tears.

"do you remember what the car looked like? The one that hit you?"

"I.. I don't know… it all happened so fast… Look would you like to come to my apartment with me, I don't think you should be in school any longer…" Zelena added changing the subject.

Emma let the subject go for now. "I don't want to impose or anything, I mean I do have a dorm room."

"I.. I don't want to be alone… I don't think either of us can"

Emma nodded "You're right…" she glanced into those icy blue eyes and got up.

Zelena stood up after her and walked over to her desk, she grabbed her bag and walked over to the door and held her hand out hoping Emma would grab it, "I'll drive."

Emma took the hand without hesitancy and nodded. "Lead the way"

Zelena parked in the car park outside her apartment and turned to face Emma. "Are you okay?" she asked knowing the answer.

The blonde shook her head. "Not really, I mean I just found out.." She trailed off.

"I know… don't answer that, let's go" Zelena and Emma both got out of the car and walked up the first 3 flights of stairs until they reached a corridor, Zelena lead Emma down to her door and opened it.

Emma followed Zelena closely, the blonde took in everything about the mysterious woman.

Zelena looked around her apartment and glanced over at an open door, she picked up her pace and closed it before Emma could see what was in it, she then lead her into the living room, "You can sit down, if you'd like. Would you like any tea? coffee? soda..?" Zelena asked as she browsed her fridge.

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and get fixed up, feel free to, uh I don't know, figure something out?"

Emma nodded and waited for Zelena to close the bathroom door. She really wanted to see what she was hiding but she didn't want to break her trust. Her curiosity got the best of her so she slipped off her boots so her footsteps wouldn't alert the professor. She made it to the door and took a deep breath as she slowly turned the knob. _Oh no_.

Inside the pastel green room was a white crib, a white changing table, and a small toy box. There was a mobile above the crib that she just knew would play some sort of lullaby… Zelena lost way more than her mother and her sister knew.

"What are you doing in here…?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you guys so much for being patient! I had finals all this week and I was absolutely exhausted, it was a bad week, I was barely able to talk to my friends. thanks Rose for being patient this week, you the real MVP

"What are you doing in here?" Zelena questioned calmly as she walked into the room and shut the door.

The blonde flinched when she heard Zelena's voice. 'I'm so sorry, I…" She stuttered not knowing what to say.

"It's okay." Zelena breathed out and sighed as she looked around. "I haven't been in here in months… but i'm assuming you're intrigued now, huh?"

Emma gently traced her index finger on the railing of the crib. Her eyes welled up and she let out a shaky breath. "You don't have to tell me Zelena it's ok" The lump in her throat grew more and more as she studied the room.

Zelena breathed in, "Regina and Cora didn't know, it was a secret, I was ashamed. I carried a baby for 8 months, it came a month early… I kept it a secret for 8 months. They never found out, but I lost the baby and I continued the lie." Zelena ran her hand across the pastel green walls. "I was going to call him or her, Greenie" Zelena sighed

Emma wiped the tears off of her own cheeks and smiled. "Henry" she stated.

"You too…?" Zelena looked at her pausing everything she was doing and holding her breath as she stared at the blonde.

Emma let out a soft sob and nodded. "Yeah" She croaked. "The way he was conceived wasn't ideal but he was going to be the light of the situation, you know?"

"I understand. We have more in common than I ever expected Miss Swan. You've been through too much for your age." Zelena sighed.

Emma shrugged. "That's life I guess"

"It shouldn't be." Zelena breathed out as she approached Emma slowly, "But it is…" she looked deeply into Emma's eyes and brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers.

Emma's breath stuttered to a stop as Zelena got closer. Her green eyes stared into icy blue ones.

Zelena slid her hand from Emma's golden lockets onto the side of her cheek, "You're incredibly strong Miss Swan." she breathed out grasping Emma's cheek gently and staring deeper into her eyes with so much passion and honesty.

Emma nuzzled slightly into the palm on her cheek. "So are you _Miss Mills_."

Zelena bit her lower lip and averted her eyes to the floor before looking back up at Emma. Zelena sighed as her hands fell from Emma's cheeks and eyes dropped. She refrained herself from looking at her and turned around quickly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Emma crossed her arms around her midsection and furrowed her eyebrows. Sad green eyes glanced at the crib again before she made her way out of the room and softly closing the door. She leaned her forehead on the closed barrier and sighed, that room brought way too many memories.

Zelena frowned as Emma walked out, she soon followed opening the door, shutting it and quickly glancing at her, she interlocked her own two hands together at her stomach , "Emma, are you alright?" she spoke in her usual serious teacher tone.

Emma's eyes clenched shut, she wasn't sure why but she hated that tone of voice. "Uh yeah" She leaned back and gave the professor a fake smile. "Yeah I'm fine… You?"

Zelena tilted her head and frowned a little as she noticed Emma lying to her, "recovering" she breathed softening her tone of voice.

Emma nodded, her smile turning more sincere. "Good, that's good." She swallowed in nervousness and took a step closer.

Zelena's head heated as Emma stepped forward towards her and she un-interlocked her hands and put them to her side, watching Emma.

Emma reached forward before dropping her hands to her sides. "Look I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Her breath stuttered as she clenched her eyes closed again. "But I really want to hug you"

Zelena smirked at Emma, "It's not a crime, Emma." Zelena uttered, shrugging and walking over to Emma, before wrapping her arms around her and embracing her in a hug.

Emma smiled and sighed in her professors arms. "Thank you" Should she crack a joke? I mean her name is Emma Swan. She moved her mouth to Zelena's ear and whispered. "If it was a crime I'd be in prison for life"

Zelena shivered as Emma's breath hit her ear and she smiled softly, "So would I" She admitted agreeing with Emma's statement.

Emma tightened her hold and smiled. "we'd be bunk buddies"

Zelena smiled with a hint of awkwardness as Emma spoke her sentence and let go of the hug, they'd been hugging for almost 6 minutes, she didn't want to seem too over the top and pulled away, smiling at Emma.

Emma blushed as she crossed her arms over her midsection again. "Um, so… should I go or?"

Zelena tilted her head, shrugged and put her hands on her hips. "I… You.. Stay" She finally managed to say. Surprised at her reply she tucked her hair behind her ear and averted her eyes to the ground, smiling.

Emma smiled widely. _Yay!_ She done a secret fist pump and watched the teacher fiddle with her red hair. "That's really cute" She green eye widened as she realized what she said. "Sorry, ignore that"

butterflies erupted in Zelena's stomach as Emma spoke, and her cheeks tinted bright pink and she let go of her hair. "I… don't be" she squeaked out at the blondes outburst.

Emma took in a sharp breath. "Ok" She walked forward and reached her hand out before hesitating and pulling it back. Shaking her head she walked past Zelena and made her way to the living room.

Zelena sighed deeply and she began releasing Emma's and her own affection and gulped nervously, shuddering in fear. She followed Emma into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Emma picked at the bottom of her sweater in nerves and her breath hitched as Zelena sat beside her. All she could smell is the tantalizing perfume that seemed to be floating off of the older woman. She subtly tried to move over, she had to control herself.

Zelena turned her head quickly, glancing at Emma and raising her eyebrow cutely. "Ahem, I… would you like some take out?" she offered smiling awkwardly at Emma's not so subtle movements.

Emma nodded and smiled. "Yeah of course" She reached into her pocket for her wallet. "On me?"

Zelena put her hand over Emma's and pushed it back into her pocket gently. Lifting her phone out with her other free hand, "No, on me" she said noticing Emma's generosity. She got up and walked over to the kitchen. "What do you want?" she added in an accidental seductive tone.

"You" Emma spoke under her breath. The blonde cleared her throat and shrugged. "Um I'm fine with what you get, I'm not picky"

"Okay" Zelena uttered quickly as she phoned the number.


End file.
